


Вопросы целомудрия

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Newt Scamander, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Артемида приносит домой очередное животное — это не страшно. Но у животного есть свое мнение касательно чужой личной жизни — вот что неприятно.





	Вопросы целомудрия

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: горизонтальный инцест, секс под обороткой друг в друга  
> Примечание: гендербендинг Ньюта (Артемида) и Пикетта (Дафна); немного вольное обращение с матчастью касательно тварей
> 
> Текст сносок: В древнегреческой мифологии — нимфа, спутница Артемиды. Спасаясь от преследования пораженного стрелой любви к ней Апполона, попросила Зевса превратить себя в лавровое дерево и была превращена.  
> Уличный денник. Строение для проживания лошади (или иного животного), стоящее отдельно или в ряду таких же на улице, а не являющееся загоном внутри здания конюшни в целом.

С самого утра, едва прибыв в Аврорат, Тесей узнал, что ночью объявилась еще одна жертва исчезательных ступок. Некая почтенная леди, страдающая бессонницей, занялась зельеварением, но недавно купленная ею ступка коварно растворила в себе целых пол-унции тертого рога единорога! И еще укусила!

Уже изъятая ступка, окруженная чарами, стояла на столе совещаний в аврорате, а мисс Ливитт, хмуро поглядев на подчиненных, велела еще раз проверить все места, где подобные артефакты могут найтись в продаже.

Тесей едва успел к нужному часу к схрону, сменить напарника. Неделю назад они нашли тайник, хорошо закрытый темными чарами со знакомым почерком, и даже не рискнули трогать, чтобы не потревожить хозяина. Лишь выставили охрану, точнее, засаду — круглосуточную и до победного: либо пока владелец, которого остальной Аврорат в это время гонял по Шотландии с переменным успехом, завернет в схрон, либо пока идею не сочтут безнадежной.

Нудно, долго, шанс небольшой, но возможность победы того стоила. Барлоу уже давно не могли поймать, дел на нем было что докси в заброшенном доме.

В итоге каждый аврор по очереди проводил свои часы в утомительном сочетании «скорее всего, ничего не случится» и «если попадется — действовать нужно молниеносно».

Потом, сильно запоздав по времени, у Тесея все-таки случился обед.

Затем еще совещание, изучение улик по изготовителю ступок, новые данные по тому нудному делу с серебряными ложечками, срочный вызов, оказавшийся ложным...

В десять часов вечера поняв, что он наконец-то свободен и может идти домой, Тесей даже обрадоваться толком не смог, но принял предложение Стивена зайти в паб и выпить. «Только немного, а то жена заругает!».

У Артемиды никогда не было привычки пилить его за подобные визиты, о чем Тесей, конечно, промолчал.

 

Он действительно выпил всего кружку — больше, чем выпивка, Тесею была нужна возможность сесть, вытянуть ноги и не думать. Отдохнув, он счел, что в состоянии аппарировать домой.

Тесей шагнул из вихря неподалеку от ворот, скрывшись между деревьями от случайных взглядов. Дом и весь участок он накрыл антиаппарационными чарами, едва вернувшись с войны, и отказался снимать их после, хотя Артемида порой и вздыхала. Невозможность аппарировать иногда мешала ей успешно гоняться за ее животными, но увы: именно она обеспечивала Тесею возможность спокойно спать.

Непримечательный двухэтажный кирпичный дом прятался за покрытыми молодой листвой деревьями, рядом кустов и деревянным забором. На ворота по прихоти строителей он смотрел не фасадом, а боком: Тесей мог видеть и темнеющие вдали ряды гриффонюшен, и аккуратную белую входную дверь — к ней вела узкая светлая дорожка, и Тесей направился туда, расслабляясь с каждым шагом. Он дома. Сейчас войдет, найдет Артемиду, обнимет ее, вдохнет ее запах, а потом она заварит чай и капнет туда что-нибудь из своих настоек, и ему станет значительно лучше...

Со стороны гриффонюшен донесся злобный визг, и Тесей вздрогнул, выхватывая палочку и готовясь обороняться.

Но никто не побежал, не поскакал, не пополз, не полетел — одним словом, не поспешил на него нападать.

Только визг, похожий на ржание, повторился, а затем кто-то сильно стукнул чем-то твердым о деревянную стену. Звук исходил со стороны обычно пустых летников справа от дома. Приглядевшись, Тесей кое-как различил, что к ним протоптана дорожка, усеянная свежими опилками.

Все понятно.

Артемида принесла новое животное, и оно сочло эту территорию своей.

Тесей поспешил к дому, подгоняемый визгами и ударами с той стороны, где поселился новый жилец. Нельзя же допустить, чтобы животное перенервничало или покалечилось, долбя по стенам?

 

— Милая. — Тесей, скинув верхнюю одежду в прихожей, обошел дом. Заглянул на кухню и в гостиную. — Милая?

— Да-да, заходи!

Голос донесся из ее кабинета, и Тесей аккуратно открыл дверь, на всякий случай готовый встретиться с какой-нибудь излишне дружелюбной тварью.

Обошлось.

Артемида, сидевшая спиной к нему за столом, магией высушила перо, отложила его в сторону, поднялась и подошла поцеловать Тесея. Она была чуть ниже, и каждый раз слегка тянулась вверх, чтобы коснуться губами. И обнимала за шею.

— Дорогая. — Тесей выдохнул еще раз, обнимая в ответ и пряча лицо у ее шеи.

— Ты совсем измученный, — заметила Артемида. — Устал, да? Пойдем в гостиную.

Ей не нужны были ни объяснения, ни вопросы — она видела все.

— Скажи для начала, кто это наорал на меня в саду, — отстранившись, спросил Тесей. Бегло окинул взглядом кабинет — вроде бы клеток и аквариумов, а так же их обитателей, не прибавилось... На столе лежали несколько писем, в том числе экзотического вида — переписка с магозоологами других стран.

— Это единорог. Молодой жеребец. — Она слегка смутилась.

— Мерлин и Моргана, откуда ты взяла единорога? — со смесью изумления и обреченности спросил Тесей. Он не мог до конца привыкнуть к тому, что у Артемиды то и дело оказывались самые странные, редкие, запрещенные, считавшиеся вымершими или вымышленными твари, которых сам Тесей и в составе отряда авроров не нашел бы.

— Украла, — призналась Артемида, и Тесей мысленно прибавил к списку своих грехов перед родным Министерством, который и так был размером с немаленького дракона, еще одно замалчивание чужого правонарушения.

Сестра продолжила:

— Хотя у бывшего владельца тоже, конечно, не было разрешения... Никто не выдал бы ему лицензию на то, чтобы поймать единорога и держать его ради крови!

— О. — Тесей скривился, представив такую мерзость. — И правда, это отвратительно. Пойдем уже в гостиную. Сделай мне чаю с настойкой, пожалуйста, и расскажи, что случилось.

 

Пока Артемида занималась чаем, Тесей разжег огонь в камине — не для тепла, а ради тихого треска и гудения.

Поднос плавно опустился на стол, когда Артемида села рядом с ним на диван. Дафна с ее плеча приветственно чирикнула Тесею, и тот поздоровался в ответ. Лечурка махнула веточкой и спрыгнула на стол, где ее уже ждало угощение.

— Я ходила в «Старую жабу»... — начала Артемида.

— О Мерлин. — У Тесея чуть глаз не задергался. «Жаба» была из тех заведений, которые надо бы закрыть, да выйдет себе дороже: завсегдатаи расползутся по другим местам, и станет еше хуже.

— Там меня уже знают, — продолжила Артемида как ни в чем не бывало. — И предложили, очень аккуратно, намеком, кровь единорога.

— Почему ты сразу не пошла в Аврорат или просто ко мне? Или не подождала меня? — Этот вопрос мучил Тесея больше прочих.

Артемида развернулась к нему всем телом, посмотрела в глаза.

— Тесей, меня бы после этого на порог перестали бы пускать. И в другие места тоже — думаешь, они не поняли бы, кто навел на них авроров? И как мне потом дальше работать и вызволять животных?

Тесей застонал.

Артемида сразу смягчилась и сменила тон.

— Прости! Я вижу, что тебе сложно это понять, но правда... Я иначе не могу, ведь будет только хуже. — Она погладила его ладонью по щеке, и Тесей подался к ласке, закрывая глаза.

Метания между долгом аврора и чувствами к Артемиде иногда были особенно мучительны.

Но что он мог сделать? Сдать свою младшую сестру? Помешать ей поступать так, как велело ей упрямое чувство долга? Потерять ее?

Тесей поманил пальцем чашку, и та послушно приплыла в руку.

Чай с настойкой мягким теплом разлился внутри, Тесей старался глубоко дышать, Артемида продолжала его поглаживать, сидя вплотную.

— Ты ужасна. Рассказывай дальше.

— Я сделала вид, что согласилась, — заговорила Артемида, — и получила такую же завуалированную наводку, у кого единорог. Сказала, что подумаю над ценой, и ушла. Я как-то была дома у того типа... Словом, сразу после я пришла к нему, забрала единорога и ушла — все тайком.

— Я начинаю... давно уже начал беспокоиться о том, как ловко у тебя получается воровать, — вздохнул Тесей. Зашуршала ткань — Артемида пожала плечами.

— Мне помогла Дафна и кое-какие чары. А единорог охотно пошел со мной, потому что я женщина, сняла сдерживающие заклинания и не собиралась нацедить из него крови... — Голос Артемиды дрогнул, и Тесей распахнул глаза, подозревая, что пришла его очередь утешать младшую сестру. Если произошедшее казалось кощунством ему, то как это должна была воспринять она?

Но рассказывала Артемида достаточно спокойно.

— А так тебя продолжат пускать на порог? Ты уверена, что он тебя не засек?

— Должны. — Артемида отпила еще чаю. — Нет, он не узнает, что это была именно я. И кража — не так страшно, как налет авроров: мало ли кто мог украсть, это обычное дело... Он точно не пойдет к вам жаловаться.

— Мерлинова борода и все ее косички, — сдержался от других выражений Тесей, — я так поседею, знаешь ли. Пожалуйста... Будь осторожна, ладно? Я понимаю, что уже поздно, но...

— Все будет хорошо, — сестра прильнула к нему, обняв, — я очень осторожна, Тесей. И вижу, ты очень устал. Вернулся совсем поздно... Ужинать и спать?

— Да, пожалуй. — Тесей погладил ее по голове, ощущая упругие кудри, еще раз вздохнул.

Ему отчаянно недоставало ее умения не волноваться по поводу того, что не можешь изменить, но он очень старался.

 

***

 

До постели Тесей добрался уже в куда лучшем расположении духа. Милли, не смущаясь поздним временем, подала им ужин, воистину волшебный чай подействовал успокаивающе, привычная домашняя обстановка утешила, примирила две его противоречивые стороны.

Было уже за полночь, и следовало бы, конечно, лечь... Но, поразмыслив, он понял, что не так уж хочет спать.

Тесей переоделся для сна, но в свою постель не лег — выскользнул в коридор и через миг уже стучал в дверь спальни сестры.

— Да. — Голос Артемиды был совсем не сонным.

С распущенными волосами и в ночной рубашке с мягким бежевым кружевом, она стояла у столика, раскладывая по местам какие-то бумаги.

— Я понял, что не могу прости уйти сейчас. Ты мне нужнее, чем выспаться, — признался Тесей, откидывая край одеяла на постели Артемиды. — Иди сюда.

Она скользнула к нему, легкая и ловкая, оказалась рядом с ним, в его объятиях — такая красивая, пахнущая теплой кожей и травами. Запрокинула голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

Тесей склонился, запуская пальцы ей в волосы. Их губы встретились, чувство предвкушения завибрировало где-то внутри. Артемида положила руку ему на бедро, придвигаясь ближе...

На фоне этой благодати резкий, злой визг под окном и удары копыт прозвучали особенно противно.

Артемида выскользнула из его объятий так же текуче, как там оказалась. Выглянула в открытое окно, охнула, схватила палочку, кинула на Тесея извиняющийся взгляд и выбежала из комнаты.

Тесей со вздохом откинулся на спину на постели. Единорог, чтоб его... Судя по звукам, зверь бушевал всерьез — лупил почем зря по стенам копытами и орал во всю глотку. Справляться с самыми злыми тварями было стихией Артемиды, но Тесея порой все равно кололо нежелание подпускать младшую сестру к чему-то такому.

Но лучшее, что он мог сделать — лежать здесь, не мешать и ждать, пока она вернется.

 

К этому моменту Тесей еще не успел задремать. Артемида, прохладная и пахнущая ночным воздухом, забралась в постель, и он сразу же накинул на нее одеяло и согревающие чары.

— Успокоила, — выдохнула она. — Не уверена, отчего он так зашелся...

Тесей потянулся ее обнять, Артемида двинулась навстречу, и в эту же секунду раздался визг.

— Стой! — Она резко отпрянула, оказавшись на противоположной стороне кровати.

Они оба напряженно прислушивались, но ночь за окном была невинно-безмолвной, словно никто не разносил денник десять минут назад.

— Кажется, я поняла. — Артемида встала с кровати. — Это же единорог... Обычно они не волнуются насчет чужой невинности, но этого, похоже, очень возмущает то, что мы делаем рядом с ним.

— Просто прекрасно. — Тесей сел. — Он хочет от нас целомудрия?

— Очевидно, да, — со вздохом подтвердила Артемида.

— А если его убрать в чемодан, это будет считаться?

— Там нет для него подходящих условий. — Она говорила извиняющимся тоном, но Тесей все равно не мог на нее сердиться.

— И надолго это счастье? — Тесею все же пришлось, хоть и с неохотой, подниматься с нагретого места.

— Максимум на пару недель, не больше. Единороги очень быстро восстанавливаются, я создам ему все условия, и как только он почувствует себя лучше, отвезу в Запретный Лес.

— Ладно. — Тесей не рискнул поцеловать ее, лишь пожелал, уже стоя в дверях: — Спокойной ночи, милая.

— И тебе тоже.

 

Пришлось вернуться в собственную постель.

Между прочим, холодную.

 

***

 

Ступка оказалась еще и ядовитой, почтенная леди попала в Мунго, и мисс Ливитт мрачно, но торжествующе улыбалась: поначалу это дело считали неподходящим для аврората — подумаешь, всего лишь заколдованные ступки, испаряющие или ворующие ингредиенты. Но теперь обнаружилась темная магия, и дело окончательно передали им.

Логику кражи чужих ингредиентов Тесей еще мог понять — в конце концов, рог единорога действительно ценен. А вот ядовитые укусы, привлекающие внимание, — зачем?

Владельцы лавок, в которых приобретались ступки, указать на изготовителя не смогли — судя по всему, злоумышленник пробирался на склад или в магазин, обходя чары, подменял часть ступок и скрывался. В итоге проверять пришлось товар во всех магазинах, однако часть его уже была продана. А дома не все сразу же пускают в дело купленную посуду: проклятая ступка могла осесть у кого-то на полке, дожидаясь своего часа.

Тесею достался небольшой, но запутанный магазинчик, хозяин которого долго не мог вспомнить, где у него вообще ступки, а использовать Акцио отказывался наотрез: летящая посуда разнесла бы все на своем пути.

И еще одна смена у схрона.

А на дороге к двери его облаял единорог.

То есть, конечно, не облаял, но оборжал.

Тесей подавил порыв показать неприличный жест в сторону загона. Единороги, несомненно, чистые и светлые существа, но он лично не возражал бы, чтобы этот конкретный поменьше радел о чужой чистоте.

На Артемиду-то, между прочим, он не орал!

Хотя, конечно, Тесей не мог его упрекнуть — у него самого плохо получалось на нее злиться даже по самым весомым поводам.

 

Милли, встревоженная и нервно прядающая большими ушами, встретила Тесея в дверях.

— Что-то случилось, Милли? — обеспокоился он.

— Хозяйка расстроена, господин! — трагически сообщила домовой эльф. — Просила вас к ней зайти, как вернетесь!

— Ну я бы и так зашел, допустим. — Тесей нахмурился. — Спасибо, Милли.

Домовой эльф забрала у него верхнюю одежду и, тихо причитая, удалилась. Тесей надеялся, что она просто преувеличивает, но тревога неприятно грызла его.

Милли появилась в доме Скамандеров вскоре после рождения Тесея. Она боялась гиппогрифов и плохо с ними справлялась, так что мама приставила ее к детям. Излишне нервная и чувствительная, Милли часто переживала за неугомонную Артемиду, то и дело во что-нибудь влипавшую, но Тесей перестал над этим посмеиваться, когда беспокойство Милли спасло Артемиде жизнь — или, по крайней мере, уберегло от серьезных ран.

Последние пару лет Милли даже перестала громко причитать о том, что они все-таки брат и сестра, ограничиваясь вздохами.

 

Артемида встретила Тесея в коридоре. Озадаченная, но не огорченная.

— Милли сообщила, что ты меня ждала, — уже держа ее в объятиях, сказал Тесей.

— О, да, конечно. У меня проблема на работе... или со зверями, — вздохнула Артемида.

При слове «звери» Тесей сразу вспомнил о единороге, но на целомудренные объятия тот, к счастью, не реагировал.

— У меня тоже сплошные проблемы, — пожаловался он. Артемида подняла голову:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Боюсь, что нет. Никаких тварей в деле.

 

Прежде чем подать ужин, Милли принесла им вина. Тесей ее об этом не просил, но возражать не стал.

Домовой эльф ушла обратно на кухню, а они заняли свои места за столом. Не те, где сидели детьми: Тесей по статусу старшего в семье занимал теперь отцовское, а Артемида выбрала то, которое предназначалось его жене, но никогда не будет занято никем, кроме нее.

— Расскажи, что случилось. — Чувство дежавю было очень сильным. Словно прокручивался один и тот же цикл на колдографии.

Артемида взяла бокал, отпила маленький глоток и торопливо начала:

— Меня хотят отправить в командировку. Рядом с Элгином на скотобойню стали залетать фестралы, маглы заметили и уже беспокоятся. Надо их срочно отвадить, а прямо сейчас, кроме меня, послать некого. Портключ завтра утром.

— Что ты им сказала? — забеспокоился Тесей. Артемида видела фестралов, потому что во время той секретной и неудачной операции в Карпатах дракон затоптал одного из приставленных к ним магов. Но рассказывать это в Отделе тварей не стоило.

— Что видела, как погиб магл при бомбежке, — объяснила она. — Это не проблема. Проблема в том, что нужно пробыть в Элгине сутки или больше. Найти, отвадить, пересчитать и пометить популяцию, выяснить, почему они повадились на бойню. Если им не хватает корма — сообщить в Отдел, потому что тогда придется их куда-то переправлять или искать, как иначе подкармливать стадо, не беспокоя маглов...

— Так, — медленно сказал Тесей, мучаясь нехорошим предчувствием.

— Я не могу взять единорога с собой, — призналась наконец Артемида, — в нем слишком много магии, за сутки в чемодане там чары сойдут с ума, я их на такое не настраивала и не успею. И оставить не могу — он лошадь, а не хищник, лошади в природе едят большую часть дня, и еще ему нужно лечение...

Тесей уже хотел заговорить, но сдержался. Не смог быстро найти фразу, которая выразила бы его чувства — и при этом не звучала бы обидно.

— Как всегда, — наконец вздохнул он.

Повисшую тишину разбило появление Милли с традиционным ростбифом с овощами. Что ж, ростбиф был отличным поводом подумать молча.

— Будь у меня глиноклок, — тоскливо вздохнула Артемида через несколько минут. Тесей сочувственно кивнул: раньше-то глиноклок был, но помер от старости полгода назад.

— Почему твой единорог ненавидит меня? — Этот вопрос не давал Тесею покоя. Решение проблемы висело в воздухе: пару раз ему уже приходилось оставаться со зверями на руках, опыт был не самый лучший, но посильный. Как правило, животное возвращалось хозяйке недовольное, но живое и здоровое, а Тесей после этого сбегал лечить нервы на работу, резко осознав все плюсы родного аврората.

— Я не знаю, — призналась Артемида. — Единороги обычно недолюбливают мужчин, но не настолько же. Ему не нравится то ли то, что мы с тобой спим, то ли наше родство при этом...

— Какой требовательный зверь, — хмыкнул Тесей. — Ты можешь его успокоить?

— Могу попробовать уломать, если ты согласен. Не уверена, что выйдет. И это может быть опасно.

Если уж Артемида сама признала, что дело опасное — значит, дело и правда дрянь. Но Тесей мало чего боялся.

— Давай попробуем, — решительно сказал он. — Если не выйдет, придумаем что-нибудь другое.

 

***

 

Выходя во двор, Тесей задержался на крыльце — пахло одуряюще. Поля, простор, молодая листва, влажная земля и первые цветы, свежие опилки... Уже стемнело, высокое чистое небо красовалось звездами, не закрытыми смогом, издали доносились слабые отзвуки деревни — собачий лай, скрип, мычание.

По работе Тесей то и дело отправлялся за город, но там ему было не до чего. А тут, во дворе дома, как-то по-особенному ощущалось — весна.

Артемида тихо проскользнула мимо. Она накинула тонкий плащ поверх домашнего платья, захватила с собой корзину яблок. Взмахом палочки зажгла фонарь над дверью летника.

Единорог зашевелился, заржал. Верхняя часть дверцы тоже была закрыта, так что жеребец мог Тесея только слышать или чуять — но уже был не в восторге.

— Стой тут. — Артемида пошла к летнику. Отвечая на ее голос, зверь фыркнул, а потом звонко стукнул копытами обо что-то металлическое. Небось, пнул ведро.

Артемида палочкой распахнула обе створки двери сразу, и Тесей застыл.

Белый, такой белый, что аж светился в темноте, силуэт поднялся на дыбы с истеричным ржанием, занося копыта выше ее головы, замахал передними ногами...

...И со стуком опустил ноги на землю, не задев Артемиду, которая даже не шелохнулась.

Тесей про себя застонал. Он много раз видел, как она проделывает такой трюк, он сам так умел, но сердце все равно замирало.

— Привет, мой хороший. — Артемида положила руку на храп единорога и ласково заговорила: — Ну что ты так? Хочешь яблок?

Яблок зверь очень хотел и попытался сунуть морду в корзину, но не успел — Артемида убрала ее, повесила на крюк в стене летника и протянула яблоко зверю на ладони. Оно исчезло с хрустом, Тесей от дверей дома видел, как неприязненно смотрит на него светлым глазом жеребец, и слышал его нервное фыркание.

— Послушай, — Артемида взяла огромную морду в обе ладони, удержала, и, видимо, посмотрела единорогу в глаза, — я уезжаю завтра утром. Так нужно, я ничего не могу сделать. И если ты не подпустишь к себе Тесея, то тебе придется сутки или больше сидеть здесь взаперти, без яблок, без каши и без лекарств, — печально закончила она.

Возмущенный до глубины лошадиной души шантажом, единорог визгливо заржал.

— Знаю, знаю. — Она почесала лоб под рогом. — Но что я могу сделать? Никого другого у меня нет. Он — моя семья.

Зверь толкнул Артемиду головой, заугукал, словно хотел спрятать морду в ее нежные руки и пожаловаться на несправедливую жизнь.

— Конечно, мой хороший, конечно, — она обняла морду, — я верну тебя в твой лес, обещаю. Как только смогу, уже немного осталось. Я не могу сейчас тебя выпустить: ты побежишь, и у тебя заново откроются все раны, и ты можешь истечь кровью... Это было бы ужасно.

Единорог всхрапнул.

— Ну пожалуйста, побудь умницей! — стала упрашивать Артемида. — Тесей умеет обращаться со зверями. И вовсе не плохо к ним относится! И тебя не обидит. Нет, и меня он не обижает! Я люблю его.

Слушать с крыльца, как твоя сестра признается тебе в любви, используя это как аргумент, чтобы переубедить единорога... Ох, и почему жизнь вечно приводит его в подобные ситуации?

Жеребец еще поупрямился, топнул копытом и замахал хвостом, но Артемида пригнула его голову к себе и начала что-то шептать на ухо. Зверь послушал, вздохнул громко, совсем по-человечески — сдался.

— Тесей, иди сюда, — позвала Артемида. — Бери яблоки, угощай.

При его приближении единорог все еще смотрел косо, но ничего не предринимал, пока Артемида стояла рядом и поглаживала. Взял яблоко с руки, схрумкал, потребовал еще — Тесей протянул следующее.

Вблизи единорог производил чарующее впечатление. Идеально белоснежный, с шелково блестящей гривой, перламутровым рогом, весь изящный, точеный — словно иллюстрация к детской книжке, а не живое существо. Глаза были большими и выразительными, в них светилось неодобрительное смирение.

Гладкую шкуру покрывали пятна — зеленоватая густая мазь на шее, откуда, скорее всего, и брали кровь; более светлые, в желтизну — на всех четырех бабках, запястьях, маклоках и по верху шеи.

— Он отбил себе ноги, — пояснила Артемида, — и стер кожу о путы. Надо утром и вечером обновлять мази: ту, что на шее, стирать, с ног — не нужно. Я пыталась его бинтовать, чтобы поддержать суставы, но он боится, бинты напоминают ему путы... Так что только так. Возьми корзину, пойдем обрабатывать.

По мере исчезновения яблок в корзине нашлись две баночки с мазью — жестяная с этикеткой и глиняная, подписанная от руки. Артемида втолкнула единорога обратно, тот послушно отступил, и они оба вошли в денник, закрыв за собой дверь. Артемида подозвала из корзины небольшой фонарь, зажгла, повесила в воздухе — направленный свет ярко высветил раны на шее зверя.

— Ему сейчас не должно быть больно, он просто капризничает, — тихо объяснила она, пока они вместе убирали застывшую коркой мазь с шеи. Сам вид ран угнетал и словно заставил повиснуть тяжелую тишину — неужели нашлись люди, способные поймать единорога и пустить ему кровь ради выгоды?.. Мрази.

Копыта выглядели вполне здоровыми — их явно недавно расчистили, — а вот суставы ощущались воспаленными и горячими. По периметру летник был обложен тюками сена, прикрепленными к стенам, чтобы единорог не покалечился еще больше, разнервничавшись.

Животное на время лечения застыло столбом, опустив голову; позволило трогать поочередно все ноги, наносить светлую, пахнущую полынью и жиром, мазь. Лишь один раз он мстительно хлестнул Тесея хвостом по лицу, но это даже за боевую травму сойти не могло, так что осталось лишь тихо выругаться.

— Ты умница, — хвалила Артемида единорога, когда лечение закончилось. — Теперь, пожалуйста, оставайся умницей и не мешай Тесею, когда он придет вместо меня, ладно? Я вернусь, обещаю.

— Буду надеяться, что вы договорились, — сказал Тесей. Они вышли из пропахшего сеном и лекарствами летника на свежий воздух.

— Я тоже. — Артемида коснулась его руки. — Спасибо, что согласился, Тесей. Ты лучший.

— Стараюсь. — Он усмехнулся, приятно согретый ее признательностью.

В гриффонюшне Артемида показала ему, какую запаривать кашу и что в нее подмешивать, какой травяной сбор добавлять в воду, надиктовала инструкции перу и оставила записку на столе.

— У меня портключ завтра даже до рассвета. — Они снова стояли на улице. По сторонам темнели здания — дом, гриффонюшни, летник; в просветах тянули едва зазеленевшие ветки деревья, дальше, за ними, утопали в темноте поля, пробиваясь далекими огнями.

— И это значит, что мне нужно зайти к нему до работы? — Тесей обнял Артемиду за плечи, и она охотно прижалась.

— Да.

— Хорошо, я все сделаю. А тебе, наверное, уже нужно ложиться — завтра весь день за фестралами будешь бегать. — Тесей вздохнул. Больше всего сейчас хотелось просто нормально пообниматься и лечь с ней спать в одну постель, но не тогда, когда Артемида только-только уломала единорога потерпеть.

— Надо. — Она, словно уловив его мысли, прижалась сильнее на миг, быстро отстранилась и поправила пальто. — Пойдем.

 

***

 

Единорог смотрел на Тесея.

Тесей смотрел на единорога.

На дворе стояло утро, ему оставался час до начала работы, а Артемида небось уже караулила фестралов, слетающихся полакомиться остатками с бойни.

Жеребец стукнул копытом, всхрапнул и наклонил голову.

Тесей остался стоять.

Поняв, что не впечатлил, зверь заржал и загарцевал, прижимая уши к шее.

— И что? — спокойно спросил Тесей. — Прогонишь меня — останешься без каши. И без яблок. И расстроишь Артемиду.

Последние слова на тех животных, которые достаточно хорошо понимали речь, действовали как заклинание. Единорог зафыркал, но дальше показывать, какой он могучий злой жеребец, не стал.

— Смотри, что у меня есть, — вкрадчиво произнес Тесей, доставая из кармана белый кубик и протягивая на ладони.

Единорог наклонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть, стал разглядывать, потом понюхал. Смотрел при этом на Тесея так, что тот словно услышал подозрительным тоном заданный вопрос: «Что ты мне тут предлагаешь, грязный извращенец-кровосмеситель?».

Нет, конечно, Тесей идиотом не был и прекрасно понимал, что если об этом узнают — осудят. Но не единорог же, дракон же его побери!

И вообще, они с Артемидой делали это вместе, но в итоге она — все равно лучший человек на земле, по мнению твари, а он — подозрительный извращенец!

— Бери-бери, это вкусно и не ядовито. Или мне самому съесть? — поторопил Тесей единорога. Тот, еще немного поколебавшись, все же взял сахар с ладони. Прожевал... и удивленно округлил глаза.

— Вот, я же говорил, что это вкусно! Если ты сейчас постоишь спокойно, пока я буду прибираться и тебя лечить, еще! — посулил он. — Только Артемиде не говори, она тебе такого никогда не даст.

Дальше дело пошло на лад. Тесей обновил и сменил мази, убрался в деннике, уничтожив грязные опилки и навоз Эванеско, прикинул, что оставшихся опилок хватит до вечера, притащил несколько ведер воды единорогу напиться, потом еще подлил свежей в закрепленную внутри летника поилку и наконец принес кашу, сыпанув горсть сахарных кубиков поверх. Зверь накинулся на угощение с жадностью, и сочтя, что все прошло успешно, Тесей покинул летник в хорошем настроении.

 

***

 

Работа особых сюрпризов не подкинула. На сей раз свою смену в засаде Тесей отсидел с утра, тоскливо размышляя о целесообразности этого занятия. Но начальству еще не надоело, значит, сказано бдить — будем бдить.

Зато в деле о ступках они наконец-то нашли след — появилось подозрение, кто это может быть. Отдел, получив конкретику, воодушевился и закипел — и до позднего вечера Тесей носился вместе со всеми, то зарываясь в архивы, чтобы уточнить подробности прежних дел подозреваемого или имена возможных сообщников, то выбираясь в разные места города для проверки или беседы... Мелькающее где-то впереди решение манило, и Тесей вцепился в работу, как уличный пес в добычу. Уйти домой его заставили лишь наваливающаяся усталость, приказ мисс Ливитт и обещание, данное Артемиде, одновременно.

Усталый и взбудораженный, он не стал разводить церемонии с единорогом — с ходу подкупил его сахаром и быстро, деловито занялся лечением. Обещание очередной взятки сподвигло жеребца вести себя прилично, и вскоре Тесей ушел спать. С облегчением, планами на следующий рабочий день и сожалением, что опять приходится делать это одному.

 

***

 

Утром единорог, встречая Тесея, требовательно заржал.

— Да, я тоже хочу, чтобы она вернулась, бесспорно, — согласился Тесей, доставая сахар и палочку. — Недолго осталось. И да, не говори Артемиде, что я тебя угощал! Мне голову открутит, а тебе урежет порцию каши, — припугнул он.

Жеребец вяло сделал вид, что собирается укусить, Тесей отмахнулся, быстро закончил с уходом и умчался на работу. Там ни единороги, ни фестралы его достать не могли — но из этого благословенного места его уже после обеда отправили домой, объявив, что он будет сторожить схрон с трех ночи, так что сейчас ему лучше отдохнуть.

Тесей чувствовал себя очень странно, возвращаясь домой сразупосле обеда, Милли, встречавшая его, тоже удивилась и по давней привычке начала причитать.

Рабочие бумаги ему с собой унести не дали, так что Тесей устроился в гостиной с газетой и бокалом — в надежде, что если как следует расслабится, разленится и вдобавок немного выпьет, то захочет спать безо всяких зелий.

Но через час хлопок входной двери подкинул его из кресла, как сигнал тревоги.

Артемида выглядела немного усталой, словно мало спала, но довольной. При виде его ее глаза расширились.

— Тесей?

— Меня отправили отдыхать перед ночной сменой. — Он сгреб Артемиду в объятия, не дожидаясь, пока она разденется. Поцеловал в висок.

— Понятно... Рада тебя видеть. — Она потерлась о него щекой, замерла ненадолго — его, родная, пахнущая лесом, хвоей, ветром, пыльным запахом лошадиной шкуры, — отстранилась и принялась раздеваться.

— Я тоже. — Тесей отступил, чтобы не мешать, но смотрел жадно. Висящее над ними «нельзя», не допускающее ничего интимнее целомудренных объятий, действовало на нервы. Дракон с ней, с постелью, но не иметь возможности просто как следует прижать к себе и поцеловать любимую женщину?!

— Как единорог? — поинтересовалась она. Из кармана ее пальто вылезла Дафна, приветственно зачирикала Тесею и перепрыгнула на руку Артемиды, вскарабкалась на плечо.

— В порядке. Мы поладили, — кратко доложил Тесей, не уточняя как.

— Спасибо! — Она улыбнулась. — Тогда сейчас схожу проверю его и остальных.

— А после этого ты не занята?

— Нет, я уже отчиталась в Министерстве, и меня отпустили, все равно завтра выходной. А что?

— Да так, — протянул Тесей, — есть у меня одна мысль...

 

***

 

В конце концов, никто не обязал их ограничиваться постелью, верно?

Место они выбрали экзотичное: заброшенная пастушья хижина на дальнем холме. С помощью магии было несложно и добраться туда, и навести порядок, наколдовав неплохое ложе, а также закрыться заклинаниями от всех, кто бы мог им помешать.

Тесей нетерпеливо прижал Артемиду к стене, даже не давая раздеться, и целовал так, как хотелось. Она обнимала его в ответ за плечи и, постанывая, прижималась ближе. Дыхание Артемиды участилось, показывая ее желание.

Тесей уронил ее на кровать, так и не отпуская. Припал губами к шее, мягко прихватил, с нажимом лизнул. Он медленно гладил ее по голени сквозь тонкий чулок, постепенно все выше и выше задирая подол. Артемида тихо стонала, он сам едва не дрожал от нетерпения: было что-то особенно волнующее и неприличное именно в том, чтобы вот так, не спеша, забираться под платье.

— Да, Тесей, пожалуйста. — Она задохнулась, когда его рука оказалась на ее бедрах, совсем рядом, и раскинула ноги. Вынужденное расставание делало все желания острее, и Тесей не удивился, когда, пальцами пробравшись под белье, ощутил жар и влагу, а Артемида застонала.

Негромкий, но пронзительный свист послышался одновременно с тем, как кольцо на левой руке сдавило палец Тесея.

— Проклятие! — Он подскочил, отстраняясь, и посмотрел на кольцо. Небольшой прозрачный камень в нем горел зеленым светом. — Они поймали Барлоу!

— Иди, я все сделаю. — Артемида мгновенно сориентировалась, села и опустила подол платья.

Тесей признательно ей кивнул и аппарировал к схрону.

 

***

 

Барлоу явился не один.

Тесей вывалился между вспышек, немедленно рухнул на землю — быстрее, чем Протего! — откатился и стал искать своих и чужих.

Кто-то лежал под ногами, парализованный, серый туман мешал видимости. Стивен махнул Тесею рукой и что-то крикнул; рядом бахнуло, завертелся и тут же исчез, прерванный заклинанием, темный вихрь аппарации. Тесей послал заклятие в незнакомое лицо, увидел, как неподалеку белым огнем сияет высокий, яркий, неприступный щит мисс Ливитт, отбил проклятие, пропустил другое, ожегшее руку, кинулся за дерево, отстреливаясь оттуда, понял, что попал, заметив падающее тело...

 

— Да, неплохо повеселились, — заметила Мойра, глядя на исход схватки.

Тесей, придерживая левую руку, кивнул. Почти весь аврорат против нескольких темных магов — это и близко не похоже на рутину. Редкое событие.

Часть преступников успела уйти, но большинство смогли задержать. При внимательном расмотрении выяснилось, что Барлоу как раз среди них и не было, а по ругани пойманных можно было понять, что он якобы случайно дал им наводку на схрон, а сам появляться и не собирался.

— Вот хитрый мерзавец, — пробормотал Тесей. — Хотя нам-то чего жаловаться. И с этими дел будет полно.

— Сейчас это не твоя забота, — прервала их подошедшая мисс Ливитт. Ее голос резал, как кинжалом, Тесей с Мойрой вздрогнули и вытянулись. — Мойра, бери этого молодца, и аппарируйте в Мунго. Если скажут, что ему надо остаться — ты отвечаешь за то, чтобы он никуда не ушел.

— Да, мисс Ливитт! — откликнулась Мойра и послушно взяла Тесея за руку, чтобы утянуть за собой.

 

Потолок был белым и скучным, несмотря на плавающие свечи. Самочувствие — нормальным. Перспективы — тоскливыми.

Тесей почти не чувствовал боли, лишь рука онемела и порой ее простреливало, но колдомедик быстро объяснил, что он словил не что-то безобидное, а полноценное проклятие из раздела темной магии — так что сидеть ему в Мунго, пока не разберутся, что делать и как снять.

— Она, как всегда, оказалась права, — сообщила сопроводившая его в палату Мойра.

— Мне сегодня не везет, — с чувством пожаловался Тесей. Не такой уж и опасной была схватка, остальные отделались параличами, и только он отправился в больницу. Обидно.

— Если это все твое невезенье — считай, легко отделался. — Мойра тоже была на войне, и с тех пор приобрела довольно-таки скептический взгляд на подобные вопросы. — Сообщить кому-нибудь, что случилось?

— Отправь сову моей сестре, ладно? Меня домой даже за вещами не желают отпускать. — Тесей опустился на стул, неохотно косясь на кровать. Он был почти одет — рубашку после осмотра набросил обратно, а ниже пояса и не раздевался — и не испытывал никакого желания ложиться.

— Отправлю, — пообещала Мойра. — Как вернусь, так сразу. А нам теперь пора разбираться с этими... деятелями, но мы тебя не забудем. И на твою долю хватит.

— До встречи. — Тесей махнул рукой ей вслед, устроился поудобнее, вздохнул и приготовился ждать.

 

Артемида появилась через полтора часа. Встревоженная, бледноватая — светлая кожа контрастировала с темным пальто, небрежно накинутым поверх темно-синего платья, в руках вместо сумочки, как всегда, ее неизменный чемодан.

— Я себя хорошо чувствую, — быстро сказал Тесей, едва ее увидев.

— И тебя при этом настрого запретили выпускать. — Артемида опустила чемодан на пол, наколдовала себе стул и села рядом.

— Волнуешься? — поддразнил он.

— Нет, лишь намерена присматривать, — пообещала она.

Тесей вздохнул:

— Когда мы были в противоположных ролях...

— Ты вел себя куда хуже, — прервала Артемида — так, что он посмотрел на нее укоризненно, и она смутилась. — Прости. Но ты правда невыносим, если я ранена.

— Ты тоже невыносима, особенно когда отказываешься признать, кто тебя укусил.

Она рассмеялась.

— Я рада, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь. — Она наклонилась, открыла чемодан, вытащила несколько небольших свертков. — Тут, кроме вещей, книги с твоего стола, из стопки «Я их когда-нибудь прочитаю», шахматы, еще Милли успела расстараться и что-то собрать...

— Спасибо. — Он с благодарностью принял свертки.

 

Говорить о чем-то важном или личном в публичном месте — пусть даже в небольшой палате, где пока не было никого, кроме Тесея, — они не стали бы. Напомнило о себе неудовлетворенное желание: не одно, так другое, дракон подери!.. Артемида тоже смотрела тоскливо, вздохнула, но они позволили себе только совсем прилично и целомудренно поговорить и попрощаться.

Тесею осталось только все же забраться в постель, переодевшись, и лежать, перебирая в голове прошедший бой. Расчленять его на кусочки, отслеживая задним числом, что к чему привело, где кто был... Где он сам допустил ошибку и как должен был ее избежать.

Потом мысли соскользнули с работы на личное. Тесей укрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза.

 

Начинала всегда Артемида.

Тесей бы никогда первым не тронул ее и пальцем. Изводился бы, ломался, занимался бы самобичеванием, проклинал себя и злую шутку природы — но не ее, не свою младшую сестру; при Артемиде — ни взгляда, ни мысли в этом ключе.

Последнее, чего бы хотел Тесей — причинить ей вред.

А неумеренный интерес старшего брата, приставания к ней, столь чистой, непосредственной, матово-прозрачной... Тесея холодным потом прошибало при мысли, что он мог бы первым, попытаться чего-то от нее добиться.

Поэтому Артемида пришла сама.

Как ни старался скрыть Тесей, она читала его, как следы на лесной тропе.

Она пришла, и сама взяла свое, и шептала тогда в ухо, что никогда, ни с одним мужчиной, только сейчас, с ним... Оседлала, сжала коленями бедра, не позволила уклониться от своей воли.

Тесею осталось только привыкнуть: Артемида хочет быть с ним.

Он хочет быть с нею.

 

Тесей знал, какая она под платьем. Как ощущается в ладонях ее небольшая грудь, узкие бедра, насколько твердые под его руками мышцы, проступающие под нежной кожей, в каких местах ровное скольжение пальцев по телу прерывают впадины или бугры шрамов. Видел обнаженной множество раз, изгибающейся под ним, рядом, сверху.

Перестал беспокоиться о том, что он делает что-то плохое и может навредить младшей сестре. Что бы ему ни казалось, Артемида не была ни невзрослой, ни глупой, ни непонимающей. Достаточно большая девочка для того, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно и требовать уважения к этим решениям.

И в верно выбранное время Тесей мог ухватить ее, толкнуть на постель или прижать к стене, задирая платье и шалея от собственного напора — а ее глаза горели, и не было сомнений, что ей это нравится не меньше, чем ему.

Но предложения сделать что-то совсем не так, как обычно, всегда озвучивала она.

У Артемиды было лучше с фантазией.

И она, никогда на самом деле не уважавшая и не признававшая рамки правил и приличий, лучше знала, чего хочет.

 

***

 

Было скучно.

Бой Тесей уже разобрал, нарисовал схему и восстановил по памяти все, что смог. Набросал свои заметки обо всех делах, которыми сейчас занимался аврорат, долго ломал над ними голову, пытаясь извлечь что-то новое, даже не имея под рукой материалов, чтобы свериться. Пара идей показались ему неплохими, и он отдал пергамент заглянувшей Мойре — та закатила глаза на его попытки все равно поработать. Пообщался с остальными пациентами, навестил Скотта из Группы аннулирования случайного волшебства: тот с месяц назад угодил под непонятное заклятие, сделавшее нижнюю часть его тела прозрачной, и с тех пор колдомедики пытались вернуть ему видимость.

Артемида приходила каждый день, приносила гостинцы от Милли, что-то рассказывала — о своей работе в Министерстве, в основном. В ней-то как раз никаких особых тайн не было. От ее присутствия было приятно, но скоро становилось мучительно — не говори, не трогай, не признавайся, сплошные ограничения! — и он сам просил ее уйти домой.

Поэтому, когда на четвертый день рука, до этого лишь слабо покалывающая, словно взорвалась болью — Тесей почти обрадовался. Сквозь красные пятна в глазах дотянулся до колокольчика, вызывающего целителя, сжал зубы, терпя. Может, что-то сдвинется с места?

На вбежавшего целителя он смотрел с надеждой.

 

Колдомедик водил палочкой по руке Тесея, накладывая смоченные чем-то пахучем бинты.

— Что это было? — Тесей открыл глаза. Кажется, он уже находился не в своей палате...

— Что-то авторское, несомненно. Талантливый гад, — фыркнул целитель. Тесей проморгался и опознал его: Уолтер Харт, часто работает с аврорами.

— Какие-то последствия? — Тесей покосился на руку — на месте, с виду ничего особенного.

— Шрам и два дня у нас, — непреклонно заявил колдомедик. — Потом свободны, но руку придется поберечь еще какое-то время. Еще легко отделались от проклятия-то: случись прорыв, например, дома — было бы куда хуже.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Тесей. Оговоренный — не самый долгий — конечный срок грел душу.

Он опустил голову обратно на кушетку, на которой его бинтовали, и стал ждать.

Обошлось. Все опять обошлось. Он все же везучий.

 

***

 

— Никакого единорога, — заявил Тесей, захлопывая дверь. — И никаких вызовов.

Когда Тесея наконец выписали, жеребец уже радостно бегал по своему лесу, к его огромному облегчению. А на работе дали выходной и пообещали не тревожить.

Артемида сидела на своей кровати. Смотрела на него, улыбаясь.

В одной легкой, чуть просвечивающей кружевной сорочке.

— Ты такая красивая, — выдохнул Тесей. На всякий случай наложил на дверь запирающие чары и принялся раздеваться.

— Тесе-е-ей... — Она прикусила губу, наблюдая, ее глаза горели. — Иди ко мне.

Тесей повалил Артемиду на постель. Она немедленно обхватила его руками и ногами, прохладные ладони зашарили по спине, жадно трогая, ощупывая, лаская. Сорочка задралась, живота Тесея коснулась голая кожа ее бедра — под сорочку Артемида не надела ничего, и Тесей застонал от осознания, что вот она, родная, любимая, так близко к нему, и почти раздета...

Он приласкал грудь через ткань, дразня ногтями сосок; ее колени сжались крепче. Поцелуй был жадным и беспорядочным. Они прерывались, чтобы отдышаться, Тесей припадал губами к ее шее, она ласково прикусила его за плечо. Рука Артемиды оказалась у него в паху, пальцы обвили твердеющий член, Тесей толкнулся ей в ладонь, сполз чуть ниже, оттянул ворот сорочки и принялся усердно ставить засос на ее ключицу. Она слегка вздрагивала и ахала, но не мешала, и Тесей остановился, только когда оставил багровый след.

— Разденься. — Он отстранился, давая ей место. Хотелось видеть.

Артемида ухватилась руками за нижний край сорочки, плавно выскользнула — одним движением, ловко изогнувшись. Тесей сглотнул, любуясь. Вот она, его. Его любимая женщина, его подруга, его младшая сестра.

Артемида, улыбаясь, так же смотрела на него, раскинувшись на постели. Стыдиться она, казалось, никогда не умела.

Небольшая грудь, светлые торчащие соски, шрамы-царапины и след от серьезной раны; под животом — рыжеватые волоски, ноги разведены в стороны, и видна блестящая от влаги, налитая плоть...

Тесей решительно сполз по кровати ниже. Артемида, поняв, сдвинулась чуть повыше, чтобы ему было удобнее. Ахнула, когда он первый раз провел языком снизу вверх.

Артемида была уже почти готова, надо было лишь немного приласкать. Тесей водил языком по складочкам, нажимал, дразня, прямо над входом, заставляя ее постанывать и подаваться к нему. Он хорошо знал, когда будет достаточно, когда она будет достаточно мокрой и раскрытой, чтобы принять его — и, добиваясь этого, раз за разом проходил кончиком языка по клитору.

— О-ох, пожалуйста! — Артемида выгнулась, напрашиваясь на ласку, подставляясь сама, и Тесею оставалось лишь следовать, вылизывая там, где она хотела.

Когда он оторвался от своего занятия, Артемида тяжело дышала — встрепанная, с румянцем на щеках, губы приоткрыты, а внизу — вся мокрая от желания.

— Ну же, — она почти затащила его наверх, взяв за плечи, — хватит ожидания, Тесей, у меня уже все сводит...

Тесей едва не застонал, это услышав — так оно отозвалось в нем. Не затягивая, подчиняясь их общему желанию, Тесей оперся рукой на постель сбоку от нее, двинулся вперед и наконец-то вошел.

Артемида запрокинула голову, решительно насадилась на него сама, приподнимая бедра. От активных действий ее не удерживала даже не слишком удобная для этого поза. Тесей сам толкнулся вперед, встречая ее, заработал бедрами — и их совместные движения вошли в единый ритм.

Она чуть изгибалась и сжималась на его члене при каждом толчке. Тесей то жмурился от наслаждения, то открывал глаза, чтобы видеть удовольствие на лице Артемиды. она хваталась за его плечи обеими руками, потом не выдержала и одну опустила вниз. Сам он тяжело дышал; она не стеснялась показывать, как же ей хорошо с ним — прочувствованными, протяжными стонами, которые ему так нравилось слышать. Пальцы Артемиды порой задевали его член, пока она трогала себя, продолжая насаживаться. Тесей, почти не думая, увеличил темп — и она откликнулась сразу. Склонившись, Тесей несколько раз коснулся губами ее груди, потом выпрямился, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма.

— Тесей, Тесей, Тесей... — Артемида любила повторять его имя, извиваясь под ним, и это так подчеркивало то, насколько они вместе, что становилось до неприличия хорошо.

Ее дыхание стало совсем беспорядочным, движения рваными, она несколько раз резко подалась на него, стиснула член так, будто схватила — Тесей все понял, толкнулся глубже, сильно... Артемида почти кричала от удовольствия, не стесняясь; Тесей впился взглядом в ее лицо и не прекращал двигаться, чувствуя, как она вздрагивает, приподнимает бедра, как напряжено все ее тело.

Он остановился только когда она затихла, осталась лежать спокойно, тяжело и жадно дыша. Артемида встретила его взгляд, облизнула губы, кивнула, разрешая.

Тесей был на грани и сам это понимал. Мелькнула мысль: хорошо, что она уже кончила, раньше него, с ним. Затем связную мысль смела волна. Член легко скользил внутри, его обхватывал податливый жар; Артемида смотрела на него, была его...

Тесей почти упал на нее, кончая, уткнулся лбом в плечо, вздрагивая, пока удовольствие проходило по телу, пока его семя изливалось глубоко внутри нее.

 

Они лежали рядом, Тесей держал Артемиду в объятиях и чувствовал себя, наконец-то, счастливым.

— Ты вообще планируешь меня отпускать?

Он не видел, но по голосу понимал: она улыбалась.

— Нет.

— Даже если я скажу, что мне нужно к животным? — Артемида подергалась на пробу, но Тесей сжал ее крепче, притиснул к себе.

— К каким животным? Не сейчас. Лежи.

Она фыркнула, прикусила его за плечо, но расслабилась и устроилась поудобнее, прекратив делать вид, что куда-то собирается.

— Знаешь, я написала анонимный донос.

Тесей наклонил голову и уставился на Артемиду.

—Ты? Донос? Боюсь спросить, кто и что тебе сделал, что ты пошла на такие меры. — Увы, с авроратом и законными методами решения проблем Артемида категорически не ладила. Самое худшее — иногда Тесей в глубине души был с нею согласен.

— На человека, у которого я купила Генри. — Она поджала губы.

— О. — Тесей помнил, как Артемида три дня носилась вокруг бумсланга, с которого содрали кусок кожи, не дожидаясь, пока тот естественным образом ее сбросит во время линьки. Зверь выжил, а Артемида, конечно же, затаила обиду на виновника. — Но это было давно. И за что донос?

— Дафна слышала, как он рассказывал кое-кому о ступках так, словно это было его рук дело, — пояснила Артемида. Тесей невольно покосился на небольшое комнатное деревце, куда сестра сажала свою подружку-лечурку, ложась в постель.

— Серьезно? Как ты ее вообще понимаешь? — Тесей аж приподнялся в постели, но был немедленно утянут обратно.

— Тесей, если ты сейчас умчишься в аврорат, чтобы поучаствовать, то это будет последний раз, когда я что-то сообщила! — пригрозила Артемида. — Тем более я же не знаю, может, он просто хвастался. Или я ошиблась.

— Ладно, ладно. — Он лег обратно. Выходной, у него выходной. И он правда очень давно хотел провести выходной с ней.

— Кстати, насчет бумсланга... — Она улыбнулась и потерлась щекой о его плечо. — Генри все-таки сбросил кожу.

— О, — понял Тесей. — И это значит...

— Да. — Артемида кивнула. — Я поставила зелье. Осталось дождаться.

 

***

 

Артемида была летним полднем и глубокой, манящей, темной водой, налитыми в бокал. Изумрудного цвета оборотное зелье слегка пузырилось, мятой кололо язык, накрывало сладостью спелых яблок.

Его собственное зелье в руках Артемиды было насыщенного темно-коричневого цвета. Похоже на чай с коньяком и настойкой коры дуба — так Артемида когда-то ответила на вопрос о вкусе.

Тесей привычно подавил волну паники, когда тело начинает плыть и преобразоваться, изменяясь без его контроля. На самом деле он прекрасно владел ситуацией. Оборотное зелье варила Артемида, и действовать оно будет часа три.

Перед Тесеем стоял он сам — похожий, как отражение в зеркале, и другой. Теперь это тело одолжила Артемида, и она иначе смотрела, улыбалась и двигалась.

Тесей поднялся из кресла и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Мы давно этого не делали. Забыл, какой я высокий. — Пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы их губы оказались на одном уровне.

— А я с тобой живу, — она тихо фыркнула, — надо почаще, ты забываешь, каково это — не быть собой.

— Разве я — сейчас не я? — Тело пока незнакомое, как чужую палочку взял. Мир чуть другой, и оттого движения Тесея скованные, неуверенные.

— Не совсем. Пойдем. — Она потянула его к постели, ухватив за запястье. На Тесея — Артемиды! — тонком запястье чужие — его! — пальцы смыкались браслетами наручников. Артемида неверно рассчитала силу? Или это всегда так ощущается, когда он хватает ее за руку?

— Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты опять все анализируешь, — просительно прошептала Артемида. Они оба уже на широкой постели — белая гладь одеяла охотно приняла их.

— Ты обычно делаешь то же самое. — Тесей протянул руку, поглаживая Артемиду по груди. Он сам со стороны смотрелся... крупным. Да, верное слово. Пальцы очертили мышцы, тронули звездчатый шрам от проклятия, поднялись к горлу.

— Я делаю записи потом. А сейчас не буду об этом думать. — Она откинула голову, и Тесей провел рукой к ее затылку. Под ладонью вместо привычных непослушных кудрей была собственная короткая стрижка — как неправильно.

Артемида приподнялась и совсем в его, Тесеевой, манере, подхватила его, прижимая к себе в объятии. Головой к груди, чуть ниже ее, полное повторение или зеркальное отражение того, как они часто лежали в обнимку.

— Я и правда забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя с другой стороны, — признался Тесей.

— И что скажешь?

— Обычно ты мельче меня, мягче, и еще у тебя волосы не так коротко стрижены, — фыркнул Тесей. — И это я даже не начинал более подробно об анатомии...

— Но мы же этим займемся? — Ее рука прошлась по соску, скользнула вниз, к животу... Тесей прикрыл глаза и раскинул ноги, давая доступ — в точности как она.

— Конечно. — Он выдохнул, расслабился и приподнял бедра.

— Просто лежи. — Ее пальцы прошлись по груди, надавили, сминая податливую плоть. Артемиде всегда так нравилось — чтобы Тесей гладил с нажимом, теребил сосок, несильно крутил. Сейчас, в ее теле, ему тоже нравилось.

— Ты хочешь трогать себя? — Тесей хмыкнул. Откинул голову на ее плечо.

— Я хочу трогать тебя, и чтобы ты на это реагировал. — Артемида поцеловала его в висок, но свободной рукой творила кое-что гораздо менее целомудренное.

Ее руки были такими же, как всегда — ласковая и нежная, Артемида скрывала свою силу, не давала воли до определенного момента. А в те самые моменты иногда оставляла на плечах Тесея синяки от пальцев.

Тесей закрыл глаза, уткнулся лицом в ее грудь, предоставляя действовать сестре. Пусть. От груди, почти плоской и с крепкими мышцами, пахло его кожей и его одеколоном, а ему самому шею щекотали волосы Артемиды и едва уловимый след ее сладких духов.

Ладонь скользила по груди, бедрам — со всех сторон, — легко, играючи задевала пах, обещая, но не давая... Дыхание стало глубже, внутри разгоралось нетерпение, желание. Не чувствовать привычной наливающейся тяжести, поднимающегося члена было странно — сейчас все напряжение сосредоточилось в других местах, внизу живота и словно у самого входа. Тесей дернулся к ласкающей руке, на пробу напрягся — внутренние мышцы послушно сократились, и стало еще приятнее.

С закрытыми глазами оставались ощущения, звуки и запахи, и он то и дело натыкался на себя же, свое привычное тело, но не изнутри, а рядом, и это сбивало с толку. Их тут по-прежнему двое, или они уже одно? И кто из них — кто?

Поцелуй не слишком отличался от обычного, а вот то, что происходило ниже... Пальцы проникли внутрь, легко скользя по влажному входу.

В бедро упирался член, и это было даже немного дико: Тесей протянул руку, нащупал его и приласкал. Артемида вздохнула ему в волосы и вогнала пальцы поглубже.

О-ох, она-то действительно знала, как это делать, чтобы было хорошо.

Горячие волны проходили от входа вверх, глубже и иначе, чем в мужском теле; Тесей застонал, слыша голос Артемиды, но свои интонации, и придвинулся ближе. Ох, да... Пальцы, проходящие вот здесь, по стенке изнутри, словно обжигали удовольствием, и Артемида повторяла движение снова и снова, пока он не начал загнанно дышать и часто подаваться вперед.

— Кажется, я сейчас начну тебе завидовать, — признался Тесей, когда она чуть ослабила нажим, давая прийти в себя.

— Разве тебе обычно хуже? — удивилась Артемида, и Тесей прицельно потерся бедром о член, вырывая у нее стон.

— М-м-м, нет. Но оно другое.

— Мне нравится. — Она сама придвинулась ближе, притянула его руку, и он послушно начал ласкать — как себя, зная, где надавить и как провести. Теперь уже она сладко ахала — голосом Тесея, но в своей манере. Звучало странно, дико, возбуждающе.

— Хватит, — Артемида отодвинулась со всхлипом, — хватит... Я кое-чего хочу.

— Обычно после этого начинается самое интересное, — пробормотал Тесей и, ощутив пальцы у вульвы, раскинул ноги. Она вошла, приласкала изнутри, а затем вытащила руку — и ее пальцы скользнули ниже, обвели туго сомкнутое кольцо. Тесей вздрогнул.

— Ты не против? — спросила она, выдыхая в ухо.

Они порой делали так раньше — без всякого Оборотного, конечно же. Предложила Артемида — она хотела знать, на что еще способны их тела. В первый раз Тесей боялся больше нее, был осторожен и мягок, едва двигался, опасаясь сделать больно, а она всхлипывала, цепляясь за его плечи, ласкала себя и слегка вздрагивала, пока не притянула ближе, требуя быть быстрее, и не забилась, крича, под ним.

Воспоминания опалили жаром: ощущение тесноты, такое яркое, почти до боли, и ее лицо — закрытые глаза, вздрагивающие ресницы, глубокие стоны...

— Не против.

— Я сейчас, лежи, ладно? — Артемида поднялась, и Тесей открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как она ходит по комнате. В этом было что-то чарующее и что-то неправильное — свое тело, со стороны, с иной походкой.

Артемида сама достала смазку, сама наложила на него заклинание, неприятным холодом ожегшее внутренности, и вернулась. Легла рядом — Тесей притянул ее для еще одного поцелуя, провел рукой по плоской груди, другой трогая себя, изучая разницу ощущений — мягкая грудь в ладони, стоящий торчком сосок, не такой твердый живот, совсем другая линия бедра... Запустив пальцы себе между ног, он сначала перестарался, кратко охнул и попытался иначе — вспоминая, как ласкал ее.

Артемида сползла ниже, между его ног. Тесей откинул голову, задышал чаще и постарался не дергаться зря, когда смазанные пальцы оказались внутри. Тоже совсем иначе, чем в мужском теле, но странным образом все равно приятно.

Тесей чувствовал, как налился кровью клитор, как приятное тепло расходится в стороны от ласки — оно заглушало небольшой дискомфорт, и он поощряюще застонал, подался вперед, предлагая ей действовать активнее. Артемида двигалась совсем немного, глубоко вставив два пальца и шевеля ими так, чтобы особо не вытаскивать — следовало бы запомнить, конечно, чтобы потом доставить ей удовольствием таким же путем...

Ощутив проникновение еще и во влагалище, Тесей вскрикнул. Оно было теперь уже и чувствительнее. Столько ласк сразу, почти что слишком много... Но все равно хорошо.

— Да? — тихо выдохнула Артемида, склонившись.

— Да-а, — подтвердил Тесей. Ох, Мерлин и Моргана, что она творит, родная...

Артемида отодвинулась, пальцы исчезли.

— Перевернись, — предложила она, и Тесей не стал возражать. Это ее тело, ей и виднее, как его брать.

Под живот она ловко подсунула свернутое одеяло. Тесей устроился, оперся на локти. Он знал, как сейчас выглядит со стороны — сколько раз видел Артемиду в этой же позе, нетерпеливо ерзающую, влажную, истекающую и изнывающую в ожидании его члена... А теперь в этом положении находился он, и от происходящего дух захватывало.

Между ягодиц холодила смазка, медленно стекая вниз, кровать чуть прогнулась под весом, пока Артемида устраивалась, и Тесей ощутил, как к анусу прижалась головка.

— Давай. — Он подтвердил разрешение, и она двинулась вперед. Тесей переждал, почти не дыша, первое проникновение — растягивающийся от члена вход ныл, но полегчало почти сразу, как головка оказалась внутри. Артемида продолжила, надавливая медленно и неуклонно. Поначалу это ощущалось нормально, потом стало слишком, Тесей дернулся от краткой боли — и она сразу же сдала назад.

— Не осторожничай слишком, — выдохнул он. Грудь терлась об одеяло, клитор горел, требуя ласк, и Тесей протянул к нему руку, а задницу слегка жгло от заполняющего ее члена. Артемида, послушавшись, толкнулась — и вместе с движением пришло облегчение. Жжение исчезло, а первый же толчок сладко отдался куда-то глубоко внутри, Тесей застонал и принялся ласкать себя активнее. Действительно не так страшно, как он себе представлял, осторожничая на ней, и безумно увлекательно. Смена ролей словно не давала им определиться, кто из них кто, заставляла трогать другого — как себя, знать чужое тело — как свое, и подобное соитие, искаженное, правильное, прекрасное, захватывало и уносило с головой.

Артемида не заставила себя просить, сама начала двигаться быстрее. Она стонала чувственно, ей нравилось брать его, гладить по бедрам, толкаться внутри и ощущать, как он сжимается в ответ. Вероятно, она действовала так, как сама хотела бы, и Тесей надеялся вспомнить потом подробности, потому что сейчас вести мысленные записи не мог.

Он, лаская себя, нажал сильнее, замер почти на грани, подался назад... Член скользнул глубоко, уже достаточно легко, так тесно и туго наполняя и распирая; Артемида сейчас действительно владела Тесеем, брала, и он отдавал себя ей, наслаждаясь тем, как настойчиво и бережно она действует, ровно и ритмично...

Белая, прохладная вспышка словно пробила изнутри, все внутренние мышцы сжались, Артемида уловила и двинулась несколько раз более резко. Тесей вскрикнул, отчаянно лаская себя сквозь спазмы накатывающего удовольствия... Упершись в одеяло, он переживал их, снова и снова, сжимался, выпрашивая последние капли наслаждения, угасающего медленно и словно бы не до конца.

Артемида отстранилась, когда он окончательно упал на постель, вышла из него, легла рядом и обняла. Тесей хотел было сказать: «Не нужно, ты же хочешь», но не смог и лишь молча уткнулся в ее грудь.

Все тело гудело, мир казался прозрачным, а отголоски происходящего словно все еще гасли в животе.

Придя в себя, он глубоко вдохнул, потянулся за поцелуем, Артемида ответила ему.

— Может, сейчас на спину? — предложила она.

— Думаешь, я чего-то еще хочу?

— Почти уверена. — Она кинула на него взгляд, переспрашивая, точно ли он не против, но Тесей сам перекатился, развел ноги. В конце концов, ей виднее, да и напряжение внутри все еще не отпустило.

Она прошептала еще одно очищающее, на себя, дотянулась до смазки — перестраховалась, на взгляд Тесея — и легла сверху.

Проникновение члена во влагалище ощущалось уже не так ярко, но Тесей все равно вздрогнул, подтянул колени повыше, давая ей доступ.

Смотреть на то, как его собственное лицо двигалось над ним, было слишком сюрреалистично, так что Тесей закрыл глаза и лишь ощущал. Поначалу толчки особо не впечатляли, но потихоньку пламя разгоралось снова, и он начал приподнимать бедра и постанывать каждый раз, когда член внутри него проезжался по стенкам.

Артемида всхлипнула, двинулась вперед резче, потеряв ритм — Тесей вцепился ей в плечи, напрягся, как мог, чтобы сделать приятнее, и все же открыл глаза — посмотреть, как она кончает.

После Артемида еще раз довела его до оргазма — действуя пальцами и языком, она быстро нашла нужное место и нужный ритм, Тесей, не умолкая, протяжно стонал, уже не понимая, похоже это или нет на прежний опыт, и остался совершенно вымотанным после того, как вторая волна прошлась по телу, выгибая его в судороге.

 

Тесей наблюдал за Артемидой.

Его накрыло тонкое, мягкое одеяло, идеально подходящее прямо сейчас; Артемида, накинув его халат, наведалась на кухню, откуда принесла кувшин с соком, стаканы и бутерброды, наложила очищающее на постель...

Словом, сделала все то, что чаще делал он сам.

— И как? — Он подтянулся в постели и сел. Тело ныло и гудело, но самым приятным образом.

— Странно. — Она опустилась рядом. — Вроде все то же самое, дом давно знакомый, а мир словно другой.

— Мне давно кажется, что ты вообще видишь мир иначе.

Артемида протянула ему стакан с соком до того, как он налил себе сам. Тесей принял его, уступая.

— Наверное, так и есть. — Она сбросила халат, оставаясь обнаженной. Тесей рассмотрел со стороны оставшийся от проклятия шрам — хм, даже красивый. Белые лучи, звездой расходящиеся в сторону. Такой можно демонстрировать партнерам, желая впечатлить их.

Вот только у Артемиды и своих хватало, а никому другому Тесей его демонстрировать не собирался.


End file.
